pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Haxorus
Vs. Haxorus is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 11/9/19. Story Drayden leads Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan through a royal hall in the school, passing several historical artifacts. Drayden: In the tale of two brothers, Reshiram sided with the brother who believed in truth, while Zekrom followed the brother that believed in ideals. The two were equals in their strengths and their differences. In order to match the strength of Reshiram, we must have the power of Zekrom. Iris: Where do we find Zekrom? Rui: Didn’t N have some sort of orb? Drayden: When the two dragons went into their slumber, they transformed into orbs. The Light Orb for Reshiram, and the Dark Orb for Zekrom. But what is more than that, is the chosen warrior. One who’s ideals are strong enough to resonate with Zekrom. Just like this N’s sense of truth resonated with Reshiram. Iris: There’s no way that we’ll ever let them succeed! (Iris steps forward) I believe in a world where humans and Pokémon can live in peace. Drayden keeps walking, not acknowledging the statement. The building then shakes, everyone bracing themselves. Cilan: What was that?! Rui: An attack?! Iris: Don’t tell me he’d be so bold! Iris leads the charge, the others close behind. They arrive outside, as Reshiram uses Fusion Flare to destroy one of the dragon statues. N spots the group swarming to the site, grinning. Zinzolin and Cryogonal stand alongside him. Zinzolin: Announcing the arrival of His Majesty N! N: Land, Reshiram. We shall confront them directly. Reshiram: Finally! You shall stare them down as we vaporize the non-believers! N: Relax, my friend. I do not believe they are enough of a threat for that. Reshiram lands in the clearing, Iris the first to approach. Iris: I’m getting tired of you acting like you own everything! Axew, use Dragon Rage! Axew spews blue dragon shaped energy, heading directly at N. Cryogonal floats up and fires Ice Beam, blocking it. N: Oh, Iris. I admire your conviction. But I am not here for you. Well?! Are you ready to continue our battle?! Reshiram roars to the sky, forming Fusion Flare. Ian’s eyes widen as he backs away, Rui looking concerned. She then draws a Pokéball. Rui: Oh, you so aren’t getting what you want. Drayden: I shall handle this. Drayden walks forward, Iris and Rui standing down. Reshiram tilts its head in curiosity. Reshiram: You have guts to approach me. I shall vaporize you first. '' Reshiram fires Fusion Flare, as Drayden opens a Pokéball. Haxorus rises out, as it strikes the Fusion Flare with its bare tusk. It struggles for a moment, then finishes the swing and cleaves through the Fusion Flare. Haxorus: ''Nice try! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Axew. Its tusks are incredibly destructive. They can easily slice through a thick, sturdy steel column every time. Reshiram: Without a move?! N: So, you are as skilled as they say you are, Drayden. Zinzolin: Your Majesty! Allow me to handle this pest! Cryogonal! Cryogonal fires Ice Beam at Haxorus, it dodging with the tilt of the head. Haxorus: Seriously? A weakling like you challenges me? Haxorus charges and strikes Cryogonal, defeating it. Drayden looks to Reshiram. Drayden: The standards of the Dragons must’ve diminished. Why else would you pick such a person? Reshiram: This human is the one who shares my vision. Together, we shall enforce the true manner of life, the separation of human and Pokémon! Drayden: Surely you realize that your sibling, Zekrom, will awaken with you here. Reshiram: It had its chance, but chose not to. It decided that I was in the right this time! Iris: Zekrom retreated? There’s no way! Drayden: Reshiram! You stand before Drayden, guardian of Opelucid City! By respect of your status and prowl, I implore that you leave at once! I would hate for a Dragon as beautiful as you to be harmed. N: Unfortunately, you speak to the wrong one in this situation! Drayden: No, I don’t. You are a figure of insignificance. As is Zekrom’s champion. Ian, quite away’s back, looks offended then dismayed. Zinzolin: How dare you insult His Majesty! N: Reshiram, eliminate him! Fusion Flare! Reshiram stares Drayden down, his iron gaze unrelenting. Haxorus steps into view, eyes eager for a showdown. Reshiram: ''No. '' N: What?! Reshiram: ''You called me off from battling the pale one. Now I am doing the same. This is not a man I can fight. One protecting is much more deadly than one fighting. '' N: But— Reshiram: ''Climb my back. '' N scowls at this, climbing Reshiram’s back. Reshiram takes off, the force of wind pushing on everyone. When the wind settles, Drayden returns Haxorus. Zinzolin returns Cryogonal and frantically retreats. Rui: Uh, what just happened? Iris: Before, N was always the one who wouldn’t attack. But now, it was Reshiram. (Turns to Drayden) What did it mean that Zekrom wouldn’t face it? Drayden: I shall answer later. (Turns to Ian) Now, let us begin our gym battle. End Scene Drayden stands across from Ian on the battlefield, with Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan standing off to the side. Ian’s face sags as his eyes jitter around the room. Referee: This gym battle is about to commence! This battle will allow up to six Pokémon! The battle will be over when one trainer obtains a victory! Substitutions are allowed! Rui: Ian does not look good. Cilan: Battling a gym leader that could stand up to Reshiram, the one who burned him so severely? That is definitely unnerving. Iris: Something about what Drayden said makes me think there’s more to it. Drayden: Zweilous! Drayden throws his Pokéball, choosing Zweilous. Zweilous: Zwe! Ian: Victini, second Pokéball on the left. Go Golett! Victini uses Confusion, opening one of Ian’s Pokéballs. Golett comes out. Golett: Golett. Iris: Huh?! Golett is at a type disadvantage! Cilan: I’m sure Ian has a plan. Rui: (Uncertain) Maybe. His aura is all over the place. Ian: Golett, use Shadow Punch! Golett’s fist glows indigo, firing the energy fist. Drayden: Dragon Rush. Zweilous is surrounded in blue dragon energy as it dashes forward and breaks Shadow Punch. Ian: Mega Punch! Golett’s fist glows with a grey orb of energy, as it swings it into Dragon Rush. An explosion of energy occurs, obscuring the field. Golett and Zweilous remain in place. Drayden: Crunch! Zweilous’ heads are surrounded in energy fangs, as it bites into Golett. Golett is blasted back, falling onto its back. Ian: (Distressed) Golett, return! Victini uses Confusion to activate the Pokéball, returning Golett. Iris: Already? Rui: Did you not see that?! It was going terribly! Cilan: Don’t forget in this battle, one loss and he’s out. Ian: Victini, first Pokéball on the right. Pignite! Vicitni opens the Pokéball, choosing Pignite. Pignite: (Growls) Rui: What are you doing?! Ian: Ram it! Drayden: Double Hit! Pignite dashes forward, Zweilous’ heads glowing white. It swings its heads, Pignite disappearing and ramming it to the side. Zweilous lifts its heads, as Pignite circles it. Zweilous doesn’t attempt to follow, instead sniffing the air. Drayden: Dragon Rush. Zweilous uses Dragon Rush, and spins in a circle. The energy rises and slams into Pignite as it goes to ram it again. The Illusion is broken as Zorua tumbles back. Iris: Zorua? The actual Pignite probably would’ve worked better. Cilan: I agree. Ian’s flavor is all over the place. Ian: Night Daze! Drayden: Snarl. Zorua is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson forcefield of energy from her body, traveling down the pathway. Zweilous Snarls, releasing a blast of black energy that blocks the majority of Night Daze. Ian: Zorua, return! Victini returns Zorua, as it opens the third Pokéball on the right. Dewott comes out, eager to go. Dewott: Dewott! Ian: Water Pledge! Dewott glows with a blue aura, jetting the scalchops into the ground. Towers of water shoot from the ground and travel towards Zweilous. Zweilous blasts it with Snarl, canceling it out. Drayden: Dragon Rush! Ian: Fling to Water Pledge! Zweilous charges with Dragon Rush, as Dewott Flings his scalchops to the sides, and releases Water Pledge from the sides at an angle. A Water Pledge stream hits Zweilous but the other misses. Dragon Rush slams into Dewott, him crashing near a scalchop. Drayden: Crunch. Ian: Razor Shell! Dewott forms a water energy blade, parrying the Crunch from one head. The other head Crunches into Dewott, him grabbing his shoulder in pain. Ian: Dewott, return! Victini returns Dewott, as Rui turns her back on the battlefield. Iris: Rui, what are you doing? Rui: (Eyes closed tight) I can’t watch this. This battle, he’s being slaughtered out there! His aura isn’t syncing with his Pokémon at all! I’m not going to watch him lose. Iris: But he needs you to cheer him on! We have to believe he can win! Rui: No. We have to believe what we can see. If I don’t see it, I don’t have to believe it. Cilan frowns from this comment, but turns back to the battle. Pignite charges at Zweilous with Rollout, being blasted back by Dragon Rush. Ian: Arm Thrust! Drayden: Double Hit! PIgnite thrusts its arm forward, striking a Double Hit. Pignite swings another Arm Thrust, barely repelling the second one. Pignite strikes Zweilous in the chest a few more times, it skidding away. Drayden: Crunch. Zweilous charges with Crunch, Pignite exhaling some embers from its snout. Ian: No! Use Rollout! Pignite: (Confused) Nite? Pignite charges with Rollout, as Zweilous bites through it and lifts Pignite off the ground. Ian: Pignite, return! Victini returns Pignite, then hops off Ian’s shoulder. Victini: (Adamant) Vic! Victini vic! Ian: No. Not yet. I choose Excadrill! Victini pouts, but uses Confusion to choose Excadrill. Excadrill: Drill! Ian: Sandstorm to Drill Run! Excadrill shakes and releases Sandstorm, speeding forward with Drill Run. Zweilous is struck and knocked to the ground. Drayden: Zweilous, return. Drayden returns Zweilous. Drayden: Know that I could’ve defeated you at any time during that exchange. Haxorus! Drayden chooses Haxorus, it roaring. Ian backs away intimidated. Haxorus and Excadrill exchange growls, Haxorus flexing and showing off. Cilan: Is that, a Rivalry ability? Iris: Rivalry? Cilan: It powers the user up if both Pokémon are the same gender. Drayden: My Haxorus is male, which means your Excadrill is as well. Ian: Metal Claw! Drayden: Dual Chop! Excadrill speeds in with glowing silver claws, as Haxorus’ tusks glow with green energy. The attacks collide, as Haxorus lifts Excadrill off the ground. Excadrill: (Startled) Drill?! Drayden: Brick Break! Haxorus swings a tusk that slams Excadrill into the ground defeated. The sandstorm fades. Referee: Excadrill is unable to battle! The winner is Haxorus and the victor is Drayden. Ian collapses to his knees, Iris and Cilan amazed. Rui refuses to turn around. Drayden: What a disappointment. I was looking forward to battling the Dragon Tamer. Iris: What are you talking about? He is the Dragon Tamer! Drayden: He may have been, but no longer. To be a Dragon Tamer, you must be brave, commanding, confident that they can retain control in the most harrowing of situations. This ''boy ''in front of me is none of those things. He is not one that could summon Zekrom. Cilan: He can summon Zekrom? Drayden: Obviously not, as he could not when that other one summoned Reshiram. And look at him now. Iris: If that’s the case, then I’ll command Zekrom! I’ll do it! Drayden: That is not up to you to decide. At best, you currently serve as a helper. Are you familiar with the Drudicoves? Iris: The Drudicoves? That’s where I first met my Druddigon! Drayden: As I did with mine. Boy, follow Iris to the Drudicoves and battle with the lead Druddigon there. Only once you’ve done that will I accept a rematch with you. And you best hurry. Iris: Hurry? Why? Cilan: The Unova League. It starts the first day of the third month of spring. Drayden: If you move with haste and without interruption, the trip to the Drudicoves and back then through the Victory Road to Vertress City won’t be as long. You may make it to the tournament with a few days to spare. Rui turns around, looking outraged. Rui: Now wait just a minute! That means— Drayden: If he fails to beat me in our next battle, then there won’t be enough time for him to qualify for the Unova League. Which means his dreams, will end. Main Events * Ian loses a battle to Drayden. * Everyone learns that Ian can summon Zekrom. * Drayden orders the group to the Drudicoves before accepting a rematch. * It's revealed Ian sent Servine into storage to add Golett to his party. * Ian's Golettt reveals it knows Mega Punch. * Ian's Pignite reveals it learned Arm Thrust. * Ian's Excadrill is revealed to be male. Characters * Ian * Drayden * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Referee Villains * Team Plasma ** N ** Zinzolin Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Golett (Ian's) * Zorua (Ian's) * Dewott (Ian's) * Pignite (Ian's) * Excadrill (Ian's) * Haxorus (Drayden's) * Zweilous (Drayden's) * Axew (Iris') * Reshiram (N's) * Cryogonal (Zinzolin's) Trivia * This marks the first time Ian is flat out defeated by a gym leader. ** This marks the first time Ian didn't win a gym battle since Vs. Roserade, where he had a draw with Gardenia ** This is the first time he loses to a gym leader since Vs. Lileep, against Roxanne. * Due to the rule set, Ian used 5 Pokémon in his gym battle, more than any other gym challenge. * N and Reshiram seem to be rubbing off on each other personality wise. N is becoming more bold and hostile like Reshiram, while Reshiram is considerate and wary of his foes like N. * Drayden is revealed to understand Dragon types like Iris. * Drayden states that the round trip to the Drudicoves back to Opelucid City then to the Pokémon League will currently leave Ian with only a few days to arrive at the Pokémon League. ** This is the first time Ian's possibility of entering a Pokémon League is affected by the injuries he receives. His other big injuries, occurring in PT:Brendan and PT:Battle Frontier, impacted Brendan's chances to enter in contests, winning the last one before the Grand Festival. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc